vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Seline
Name: Amelia Seline Age:31 (26 at debut) Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Killed by The Hybrid Race: Werewolf (Adrenal strain; Type B) Family: Ricky (Brother), Helena (Sister), Seline (Family), Pierce Verro (Boyfriend), Affiliations: The Pack, Haven Science Society Occupation: Marine Biologist/Mad Scientist/Engineer/R&D of The Pack Birthday: March 14 Aliases: Professor Seline, Doctor Seline Bounty: 180g (abolished) Amy was a young and highly intelligent woman, who had an almost maniacal love for inventions and experimentation. Amy met Pierce Verro at a science tradeshow and competition, and the two of them hit it off almost instantly. Amy joined The Pack to be with Pierce, and became his girlfriend, though the two of them are not very romantically inclined, preffering to spend all hours in Pierces' lab working. After the bounties were removed off The Pack, Amy took this oppurtunity to return to the university where she was once enrolled to finish her studies. However, a year later, she was teaching far better than even their best professors, so she returned home, much to Pierce's delight. Amy was assassinated by personal order of Aranos Rodes, sending his monstrous hybrid to dispose of her out of spite for the defeat his forces suffered singlehandedly by Pierce. Appearance Amy stands at 5'6 with medium mousy-brown hair and brown eyes. Her werewolf form sports the same colored fur as her hair, and is somewhat lanky and awkward. During The Mad Lord Saga, Amy's right leg was so badly injured it was beyond even her strain's advanced regeneration. Pierce created a special prosthetic leg for her afterwards, which is probably more useful to her now than her real leg was. Personality Amy is one of the most intelligent characters in the entire story. In fact, she may even be smarter than Pierce. This is because Amy is usually the level headed one of the couple; she sees reason and is serious much more often (though it's still a bit rare). However, as just stated, Amy is equally as maniacal and dangerous with her passion for science as her boyfriend. Much how explosions are Pierce's own personal hobby, Amy's is actually studying marine life. She has a deep love for the creatures of the sea, and can be found every tuesday and thursday morning doing experiments on the beach. Relationships Family Amy has an older brother named Ricky and a younger sister named Helena. Her parents' names aren't known, with Pierce only calling them "Mr. and Mrs. Muse". Her relationship with her family is generally one of love and warmth, although with the common annoyance that comes with Amy being Amy. Pierce Amy is Pierce's girlfriend and his equal, and his affectionate name for her is "my Muse!" Dexter Dinkleberg Amy has had run ins with Dinkleberg in the past before she met Pierce, and generally were never on good terms. However, after seeing numerous times the arrogant and egotisical nature of the man since then she's come to hate him ''almost ''as much as Pierce does. Future Timeline Amy is mentioned in the future timeline by Pierce as being deceased, a victim of one of his past inventions. Pierce displays profound sadness at her loss, and it is hinted that they had an even deeper relationship than they do in the past. Pierce pleads with Mynna Avell to destroy his machine once she returns to the past, which she does. Violently. Quotes ''"Now, would you be opposed to giving me one of your toes?" ''- Amy to Sparky, very interested in her magical abilities ''"Monkey capture squad, is it? WELL YOU SHALL NOT HAVE ME SIR! NOT TODAY!" *throws a dandelion at Pierce* - ''Amy suffering teleportation sickness Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased